


Late Night Turn On!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, ciel's got a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian goes to Ciel's room to do something naughty but Ciel's doing something even naughtier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Turn On!

It was around 12:00 in the morning. Sebastian was bored out of his mind. He hasn't helped Ciel much simply because He's 17 now and rarely wants his attention. Since Sebastian doesn't dress or undress his master anymore he has more time alone in his room. On the nights when he was aroused he would sneak into Ciel's room and watch him sleep and sometimes caress him. Ciel has gotten a lot taller and his hair is neck length and his bangs are so long that he just swoops them over the eye that held the contract. Sebastian thought that Ciel was one of the hottest masters he has ever had.

As he was laying there thinking about his master his pants became tighter from the large erection that was constantly growing as he thought about his brat of a master. Sebastian got up and left out of his room and crept up the stairs.

When he got to the door he froze. He could hear his masters muffled moans through the door. Sebastian's eyes grew, red some bastard was in there touching HIS Ciel!

Ciel's moans became louder, even though Sebastian was pissed those moans made his knees buckle in pleasure he needed his master NOW.

He swung open the door and nearly jizzed in his pants at what he seen.

Ciel was laying in the bad naked with his legs spread out far and wide. Sebastian could see EVERYTHING. Ciel had his eyes closed while he pumped his length moaning and cursing for someone to fuck him.

Sebastian unzipped his pants and began stroking his length as well, keeping up with Ciel's pace. Sebastian let out a load growl which scared Ciel half to death. Ciel closed his legs and got under the covers ''Get the fuck out of here you pervert.''

''Keep going.'' was Sebastian's growling answer, Ciel was startled as he looked into his butlers eyes that were glowing the brightest red he's ever seen.

''KEEP. GOING...''Sebastian growled slightly louder still stroking his cock.

Ciel continued watching the demon's lustful eyes look at him with deep wanting. Ciel then began to pump his fingers in his ass just to turn Sebastian on a little more. Ciel got a deep growl in response so he knew that he was doing good.

''You want this huh servant?'' Ciel teased the demon.

''Yes...'' Sebastian said, his voice deeper than normal.

Sebastian threw Ciel down on the bed and began pounding into Ciel recklessly (thank God Ciel lubed himself up while he was jerking off :D)

''You call that rough demon! You're supposed to be Lucifer you Goddamned pussy!'' Ciel screamed backing up furiously on Sebastian's dick.

Sebastian then grabbed Ciel by his hair and pounded into him with his full force.

Ciel buckled over in pleasure and came.

''That's all you got human?'' Sebastian teased flipping Ciel over and then continued to pound into him.

Ciel started moaning and yelping. Sebastian tried to hold out but came deep inside Ciel. Ciel came again at the feel of Sebastian's semen filling him.

''Was that good master?'' Sebastian asked kissing and biting his neck.

''Fuck we should do this more often...'' Ciel said between gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I hope you liked it.I know it's lame but this is my first time writting something like this. But I tried LOL.


End file.
